Risking everything
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Un sonrojo se hizo presente en el juvenil rostro del chico, agradeciendo de la baja luz existente en la cueva para que así el color carmesí que se había adueñado de sus mejillas no fuese visible. Fue cuando recordó por qué había aceptado entrar. Le confesaría sus sentimientos ocultos al campeón de mayor edad. [Yaoi]


Tratare de terminar todos mis fics pendientes antes de que se me acaben las vacaciones. Me quedan como 15 días así que tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en acabarlos xDDD

Bueno, este fic lo debí hacer desde noviembre del año pasado, no soy aún muy buena manejando a las parejas yaoi y sobre todo a ellos. No son unos personajes que suela usar con frecuencia así que me costó un poco más de lo que esperaba a pesar de que es un fic muy corto. Pero por fin lo termine TwT

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka Yamamoto. Yo… Yo tengo pendientes TwT

 _ **Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping. Posible OoC. Yaoi.

 _ **Shipping:**_ IshiShipping (Ruby x Steven Stone)

 _ **N/A:**_ Este fic va dedicado para M. J. Hayden. Últimamente te he estado hacienda muchos fics mujer xDDD este te lo debía desde hace tiempo por tu cumpleaños… Disculpa la demora TwT Espero te guste y recuerda que soy mala con Ruby y Steven.

* * *

 ** _Risking everything_** ** _._**

Aquel chico de ojos rubíes siempre fue y seguirá siendo un chico un poco quisquilloso con respecto a la belleza e higiene de sus Pokémon y de él mismo; por lo cual, el hecho de que se encontrara en aquella cueva acompañando gustosamente a su mejor amigo, Steven Stone era algo verdaderamente extraño de ver. De hecho, el peli-plateado estuvo a punto de creer que era el apocalipsis al ver a su compañero aceptar gustoso de entrar a la cueva que se encontraba cerca de Ciudad Azulona.

Sin embargo, rápidamente el menor cayo en cuenta de lo que significaba entrar a la cueva; tierra que le manchaba la ropa, rocas mohosas y cosas babosas que se arrastraban por el lugar.

—En serio Steven, ¿Cómo es que puedes entrar gustoso a las cuevas sin que tengas miedo de ensuciarte la ropa? ¿Que no te preocupa con cuanta porquería podrías encontrarte?— Ruby hablo mostrando un claro tono de desagrado y asco en su voz. El chico trataba con todas sus fuerzas no tocar nada alrededor de él para así no ensuciarse

— Si no querías ensuciarte; fácilmente te podías quedar fuera de la cueva.— El mayor respondió mientras seguía con su búsqueda de piedras.

Lo único que Ruby hizo fue cruzarse de brazos; no reprocho en lo absoluto ya que estaba consciente de que él acepto entrar teniendo en mente el hecho que en aquel lugar había una inexistente higiene todo por un objetivo. El coordinador dirigió sus ojos rubíes hacia el campeón, observándolo detenidamente apreciando así su cabello, su nuca y su espalda. Subía y bajaba la vista observando detenidamente cada detalle que había, a pesar que el lugar estaba en bajas condiciones de iluminación, pudo apreciar cada arruga que había en el traje del mayor, cada hebra plateada que estaban en su lugar haciendo que el peinado del Stone luciera perfecto.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en el juvenil rostro del chico, agradeciendo de la baja luz existente en la cueva para que así el color carmesí que se había adueñado de sus mejillas no fuese visible. Fue cuando recordó por qué había aceptado entrar.

Le confesaría sus sentimientos ocultos a Steven.

Él tenía muy claro que al hacer eso, no solo perdía al hombre que amaba sino también a aquel que siempre le ofreció su más sincera amistad ya que Steven se podría alejar de él al saber de sus sentimientos. Arriesgaría su amor y su amistad.

A pesar de los riesgos, decidió aceptarlos llenándose de valor para poder decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

—Tenía un motivo para entrar. — Hablo haciendo lo mayor posible para que sus palabras no tartamudeen, había un tono de seriedad en su voz. A Steven esto le intrigo ya que Ruby no era serio frecuentemente. Giro su cuerpo para poder verse cara a cara con el azabache. —Debo ser sincero contigo Steven… Yo esto…—

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos labios se lo impidieron, esos labios no eran otros que los de su amigo Steven quien le robo su primer beso de una forma tierna y sutil. El sonrojo del azabache aumento haciendo que el color de su rostro y el de sus ojos sean exactamente iguales.

—Yo siento lo mismo. — Respondió tranquilo Steven mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a su nueva pareja. Algo de lo cual se preguntaba Ruby era como fue posible que Steven supiera de sus sentimientos ¿Acaso era tan obvio?, estuvo por preguntarle hasta que sintió una lengua colándose por su boca haciendo que todos sus pensamientos desaparecieran, solo se concentraba en las nuevas caricias que recibía de parte del campeón.

* * *

A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

Chao~ nwn/


End file.
